LA CALMA Y LA TORMENTA
by trades
Summary: TODO DUERME. Es la continuación de la serie Longing For Something (situada dos años despues del fin. PRIMERA PARTE. Yes SLASHHH. Ya estàn advertidos. Futurefic, AU, futuro MPREG, aunque no se situa en detalles del tiepo "tecnico" (:D).


**TITULO**:  _LA CALMA Y LA TORMENTA._

**AUTORA:** TRADES.

**Sumario:** todo duerme. PRIMERA EN LA SERIE SIN NOMBRE (por ahora). Ideas bienvenidas. 

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Nop. Nada mío. Sin ganancias de ningún tipo... Maldición, ¿qué estoy haciendo?.

**Archivo:** como todo o mío, preguntar es buena educación. 

**¿Comentarios?, ¿Reviews?, ¿Propuestas de cultos, matrimonio, bombas y señales de humo?:** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Mas que requeridas.  Por aquí mismo o a través de mi correo electrónico tradesgarden@hotmail.com . 

**Comentario de autora: ** esta historia es parte de una serie de fics que estoy ideando, pero que podrían leerse como historias aparte. Se sitúan en el universo de **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, dos años después de todo lo ocurrido, y de ahí en adelante, ¿porque?, Porque a veces sueño con darles algo mas que el fenómeno de la semana, mas que aventuras, y un poco de día a día, porque a veces quiero una vida para crear algo hermoso, algo que valga, algo que sea el material de leyendas, y a la vez simplemente una historia de amor, y algo en que creer. Quizás algunas cosas no se entiendan, por eso seria bueno que se leyera la** precuela **(Ja, como estuvo esa?). **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, pero me parece que igualmente se pueden leer como historias apartes desde aquí.. Pero... Lean igual. Hagan las tareas gig. 

**ULTIMA   ADVERTENCIA**: esta historia se centra en el **_slash,_** o sea, la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo, no hay sexo explicito, ni nada, es una historia de **_amor,_**  como cualquiera… solo que en vez de Juana la cubana y Pedro el Escamoso, son  **_CLARK Y LEX_**. Así que están advertidos. 

LA CALMA Y LA TORMENTA 

Quiero destruir algo hermoso. Gritar al mundo por su injusticia y arrasar con cuanto rastro de probidad pueda encontrar a mi paso. Lo he hecho antes. Practica hace perfección. 

Lex ya no duerme, y en noches como estas, se adhiere a todo los remanentes de seguridad que pueda encontrar. Curioso como su respiración, legado de incontables noches de armonía, hoy se cierne sobre ti, burlándose, la maldita mierda, y es. Es. Es solo respiración, Lex. Candente. Estable. Falaz...  respiro en su esencia y espero.  Horas observando su pecho. Ritmo e ira. Y así es como la historia va.

Lex no puede dejarle ir; es lo único certero, lo único real. Ese dolor en su pecho, esa sensación de contrición cerca de las costillas, y ambos saben lo que hay dentro, sin necesidad de rayos de ninguna clase, aunque Dios sabe, que si los rayos x de Clark aun funcionaran en su cuerpo, sería algo excelente... solo muerte hay en ese pecho, sentencia; poderes que se debilitan de a poco, cuando alguna vez se le hicieron alcanzar el grado de virtual inmortalidad. _Respira_, no vayas ahí, no todo esta perdido, enfócate en los planes, en las ideas, en la lucha... él lo vale... siempre lo ha hecho. Las pocas memorias ofrecidas por Jor han ayudado, bueno, nada. Absolutamente nada sobre fisiología aparte del "_serás muy fuerte y rápido", _ y es que por causa del choque, mucha información de la nave se ha perdido, o esta en vías, o casi no es posible de recuperar... aun así... lo sabes, lo _sabes,_ estás cerca, tienes que estarlo. Ni mecanismos de defensa, ni absurdas legalidades, ni patentes, ni científicos arrogantes e incompetentes van  a detenerte. Lo sabes. Al menos eso. Lo sabes.

Lex _quiere_. En noches como esta, Lex quiere tener el poder de borrar sus miserias y crear algo que perdure, algo de lo cual poder respirar cuando todo es oscuro, algo que borre su estupidez y limpie las lagrimas del rostro de su hijo. 

Algo que los purgue a ambos. 

Lex, Oh, sí, Lex. Escuchas su respiración. Levemente más densa, más inestable. Un pequeño gemido se escapa de sus labios y Lex quiere restaurar alguna semblanza de humildad en este mundo de mierda, con este Dios, que permite que el hombre a su lado, que ha salvado a tantos, que ha liberado a cientos, miles, que ha absuelto y ha cuidado, y ha mantenido, y ha guiado, y ha dado esperanza y... lo ha cobijado cada maldita noche. Este mismo hombre, simplemente este muriendo a su lado, solo porque su corazón no. Es. Capaz. De. Seguir. Latiendo. Errático, decadente... poco a poco. Fuego eterno quemándose. Y Lex, Lex que solo esta ahí, a su lado, escuchando cada vez que un aliento se pierde, cada vez que sus ojos disminuyen una fracción de ese brillo que parecía inextinguible. Y una de esas cosas que nunca dices a nadie, pero que te llenan el día de seguridad, esa que te dice que serás tu quien se vaya primeo, que serás tu quien no deba soportar la existencia sin él a tu lado, porque siempre fuiste tú él mas débil,  tienes a todo el mundo, y a toda tu obra, para probarlo.  Aceptándote.

Lex _necesita_. Y hay, un tiempo para cada propósito. Parte de él quiere saber, (que sorpresa), saber lo que se siente, ese último aliento, esa mirada de paz. Porque o sigue a Clark adonde quiera que vaya, o no habrá suficiente sangre en el mundo que pueda colmarlo.

Él lo sabe.

Clark también.

Lex _espera._ Y cada vez que Clark... tan desnudo; ese momento, antes de la negación, antes de las palabras de consuelo, antes de las discusiones y las caricias inútiles que no borran la espera, esta el entendimiento. Clark lo sabe. Él lo haría también. 

Lex _sueña_. Así que mientras voltea y acaricia el rostro de Clark con ese fervor que él sabe, lo _sabe_, nunca dejara de existir aun si Clark lo hace, planes y escenarios, piel y luminiscencia se entrecruzan en su mente, y es casi gracioso, el no poder lograr aprehender totalmente lo que el hombre a su lado significa para el mundo, en este lugar, esta cama, este Penthouse, este espacio. Con él. Otro gemido se desprende de su boca y Lex aspira con fuerza. Suficiente. Ya es suficiente.

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

El camino a la vigilia esta plagado de pulmones contraídos, y besos. Húmedos, arrastrándose por su piel desde la clavícula derecha hasta su boca. Clark sabe porque esta siendo despertado, pero aún así, desearía que el tránsito fuera menos doloroso. No lo es.

El camino a la vigilia esta cubierto de sexo, y es solo una palabra, para lo que ambos vienen haciendo. Hoy, quizá ayer, Lex tuvo una de esas peleas que solo son palabras y silencios, pero que destrozan más. Adam esta en su dormitorio, no ha salido de ahí desde hace horas, Clark aun siente la voz de Lex subiendo de volumen, explicándole  como y porque no es una buena idea ver a su abuelo materno, y Adam solo quería saber el porque; Y Clark sabe que la razón por la cual es despertado a esas horas de la noche, es la misma que hizo a Lex reaccionar de esa forma. 

Miedo. 

Y Adam no deja de correr. No deja de gritar, no deja de lanzarse de cualquier acantilado disponible. Estúpida sangre. La sonrisa de Micaela en su cabeza, _te lo dije, soy mala semilla. _

El camino a la vigilia viene atado a la memoria de  Adam  encerrado en su habitación llorando. Viene atado a la memoria de Clark entrando a dicha habitación, y a Adam gritándole (solo contigo, Clark, solo contigo. Solo tu tienes ese privilegio) que se vaya, llamándole la zorra del mes, mientras Clark le recuerda que ya lleva dos años aquí, solo para ser insultado, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez más hiriente, cada vez mas... el hijo de su padre. Clark tragándose los mas que adecuados insultos (él es bueno, ¿no crees Lex?, Justo donde debe, eso es muy tuyo... _Oh, bueno, gracias, Clark_), hasta que los insultos ya no son tan fuertes, y los llantos solo son llantos, hasta que Adam se acurruca en la cama, hasta que al darse vuelta para cerrar la puerta Adam murmura un lo siento, hasta que le pide que no se vaya, hasta que Clark responde que no es necesario que lo pida. Hasta que Adam llora por horas en su regazo.

El camino a la vigilia viene  acompañado de disculpas, y cenas en silencio, de Lex y su inhabilidad para decir un _lo siento _("no se como Clark... _no seas idiota._..")y los ojos caídos de Adam. 

- ... Iremos al Gran Cañón mañana... - Lex se esfuerza en esconder la sorpresa. Adam solo mueve la cabeza. Triste. Triste. Clark deja de comer.

- ¿Traerás lo que te pedí?- y Clark sabía que era una causa perdida. Solo cortesía. 

- ... Deja de hacer eso- Lex poso el vino en la mesa. 

- ¿Hacer que?.

- Pretender que hay un _interés._

- Adam... - Clark cerro los ojos.

- ...No es.. No... - Lex quiso hablar pero Adam lo corto- ¡NO!, Ok, solo... no, siempre tengo que escuchar... porque no cambiara nada, no hará que... puede que si te interese, pero a él... nunca será lo suficientemente bueno, o lo suficientemente atrayente, o grandioso, como para atraer algo de inquietud, y nunca dejare de ser solo el niño estúpido en busca de atención, ¿por qué debería ser de otra forma?, Mi madre era una zorra de crianza y mi padre es solo un Luthor. _Igual_ que su padre. 

- No asumas...

- ¡¡Asumir!!, ¿Asumir que?, ¿Qué no fui comprado sino cedido?, qué mi madre fue una, Oh, como lo dijiste...

- ¡Ya basta!.

- ¡NO!. ¡No!, Porque soy yo, y era **mi** historia, y es **mi** familia, la que me vendió para que tuvieran acceso a una mejor casa y un mejor yate, y una maldito chalet, Y como fue que lo pusiste, Oh, sí: ¿Y para que tanto alboroto?, ¡¡Si  de todas maneras, no has resultado lo que esperaba!!. Pero Hey, estoy tan _triste_ al defraudarte, _realmente,_ mi corazón sangra. Siento no valer lo que pagaste. 

- Eso fue un error, lo _sabes_. Como se suponía que iba decírtelo antes, _Hey Adam, verás,¿recuerdas ese libro de terror que te encantaba leer?, Pues tengo algo que contarte. _

- ¡¡NO!!.

- ¡¡ADAM!!... - Lex aspiro profundo- estaba equivocado, enojado,  frustrado, ¿Ok?. ¿Acaso no puedo estarlo?, ¡¡No puedo acaso, perder la maldita compostura?!!.

- Lex- advirtió Clark...

- ¡No, no puedes!, Puedes por él, no por mí, porque no soy yo quien esta muriendo, no soy yo quien va dejarte en este mundo malo y cruel, con un "_fracaso como hijo"_. No valgo la _atención._

- ¿Crees que no me dolería si algo te sucediera?, ¿crees que sería capaz de soportar...

- Creo que harías lo que fuera para asegurar un heredero, tal como tu padre, y el padre de tu padre, ¡¡y si es tu día de suerte, tal vez no sea necesario que te entierre alguna espada, y muera antes para ahorrarte el problema de tu fracaso!!- Clark alcanzo a interceptar la mano de Lex y por un segundo, nadie se movió... Lex observando su propia mano con indescriptible horror, y Adam sentado en la mesa, cerrando los ojos, y Clark...

- Dios, Adam, yo... – Lex cerro los ojos, oyendo la respiración agitada de Clark, y la puerta del Penthouse cerrándose. 

El camino a la vigilia se enreda en palabras.

- ... No sé que hacer... no se como... 

- ... Solo déjalo ir...

- ¿Como?, ¿Cómo a ti?. - risa seca, mano bajando por su pecho- No me dejes... - un suspiro. Una amenaza una promesa. 

- No quiero hacerlo.

- Entonces, no... - Clark sonríe ante el despliegue infantil. Luego se pierde en Lex. 

El camino a la vigilia solo existe por él.

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Lex quiere destruir algo hermoso, tu sabes, algo... refulgente; le deseas con tanta intensidad que te adormece el corazón, y en tu desesperación, para sentir algo mas que ira, gritas y destruyes a tu alrededor, sin mover un músculo, ¿y no es tu hijo, la mas preciada de las posesiones?.

Lex quiere destrozar las horas de espera a las que somete a Adam, esas horas en las que él olvida un viaje de estudios, esas horas en que es necesario demostrar con un gesto, palabra o tacto, lo que su hijo significa. Solo para quedar en el vacío, y él esta consciente de los círculos, de las culpas, y de esos ojos que son tan parecidos a los suyos, y los de Clark, de su silencio más acusatorio que cualquier pelea que hayan tenido sobre eso, las cuales, ya han sido demasiadas, y a la vez, insuficientes. 

Lex no desea pensar, no quiere detenerse, porque parar significa aceptar sus fallas y las perdidas, y hoy no, no esta noche, sudor y sal perdiéndose entre sus cuerpos, gemidos y palabras que no expresan nada, uniéndolos en su desesperación; no en esta cama, donde confluyen los sueños y ansias, donde la carne grita y las horas pasan sin que haya nada, nada mas en que reflexionar, sentir, oler y lamer, que no sea el cuerpo junto a él, engendrando gemidos y gritos apagados y fervor por algo que según muchos doctores, no debería de ocurrir hasta después de mucho tiempo, con su sistema alterado por la kriptonita, y el origen del hombre bajo el sollozando de placer, lamiendo sus lagrimas, calmando su ira con esa mirada de entendimiento que lo hace querer gritar y destruir y sostener y resucitar a su padre muerto solo por el placer de matarlo de nuevo y gritarle por su arrogancia;  Ahora, mientras empuja y penetra, mientras recuerda los años de anhelo, mientras escucha los gemidos bajo su cuerpo, mientras sus dientes muerden piel y tiran de ella hasta que su nombre parece ser lo único que Clark Kent, Kal El, hijo de Jor El, que muere despacio bajo él, con dolores de pecho, y alientos cada vez mas erráticas, quedos, cada vez mas mortal, sin explicaciones... y no debería ser, no debería ser posible, que este perdiéndose de nuevo, dejando ir a las dos personas que mas ama, a las dos personas que... sus dedos, rasgan piel invulnerable que ya no lo es. Sangre que brota despacio, y murmullos, y voces aquietándose lentamente. Y Clark que no deja de besarlo, y la memoria de su hijo devolviendo todas aquellas pequeñas heridas con maestría, y Lex se pregunta que mierda va ha hacer sin ellos, y cuando mierda va a aprender a caminar.

- ... Ve... - dice Clark después de un rato.

- ¿Y después que?.

- ... Primero apareces, y luego ves que pasa...

- Napoleón no va a ayudar a enmendar todos los errores que he cometido con mi hijo. En este punto, él estaría mucho mejor con tu apellido que con el mío.

- No seas dramático.

- Vete a la mierda- pero sonríe porque es Clark, el único ser humano, Oh, bueno, la única _persona_ sin ningún motivo ulterior, excepto el evidente.

- ... Piensa en lo que él enfrenta, con un padre que es más grande que el cielo, casado con su amante masculino, que cada día se  ven igual, mientras él crece solo, recién enterado, gracias a la llamada de su _abuelito, _ de que fue comprado...

- _Tenía que hacerlo, Clark..._

- Lo sé, - lo corto- pero no es a mí a quien debes decírselo.

- Lo hubieran tirado como cualquier cosa, en medio de algún internado, y luego usado contra mí como si fuera... - Lex suspira. Y concede el punto a Clark con gracia

- ... Y era mi hijo... valía cualquier precio y cualquier esfuerzo...

- Él necesita _escucharlo_

- Él lo _sabe. _Debe saberlo.

- Saber algo y oírlo, son dos cosas distintas. 

- Oh, bueno, gracias, Martha Stewart. Ese debe ser el razonamiento más estúpido que te he oído, y tienes experiencia.

- _Él, que necesita que le enuncien dichos razonamientos, no debería tirar piedras al alienígena super poderoso._

- Lo que sea que digas Bombón... - Risa serena por parte de Clark y Lex se levanta- ¿Bellota?.

- Al menos es la de los ojos verdes.- Lex se dirige al baño sin preguntar como él posee esa información... solo él. 

Lex observa desde la puerta del baño, como Clark respira profundamente un par de veces,  cerrando los ojos, intentando vanamente controlar el dolor, y cuenta hasta diez, esperando en alguna parte pequeña y estúpida de su cerebro, que al abrir los ojos, el hombre frente a él no estuviera recobrando el aliento aun después de una hora. Todo era más gentil ahora, pero, habían noches, noches como esta, y Dios, Clark, _Clark..._

Lex quiere destruir algo refulgente... Y Clark levanta la cabeza,  dolor en sus pulmones y el peso de todo el mundo afuera, acogido en esas pupilas...

- ... Clark... – logra decir.

- Ve...

- ...

- VE... él no merece esperar. 

Lex asiente y sale de la habitación y se pregunta ¿porque?, Porque el sol debe morir, y si, definitivamente es la diva en él, que importa, esta solo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, igual que en el día de su nacimiento, y... Ok. Fiesta de auto flagelación hecha. Pero. 

Lex no supo. No supo cuanto tiempo  se quedo ahí, ¿cuatro, cinco horas?, No importante, no importante, Lex. Solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Adam abrió los ojos, los primeros rayos del sol colándose por la ventana... quita el aliento, y hay segundos de confusión,  luego un forzado "_Hola". _

- ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto con voz cansada. Todo un record, Lex, ni siquiera se ha levantado.

- ... Había olvidado... - cuan hermoso eres...

- ¿Qué?.

- Tuve un día ocupado... yo... - movió la cabeza y sonrió al ver el mismo movimiento en su hijo. Adam no lo hizo.

- Déjalo... - lo corto...

- ... _Alguna Vez_ tendrá que comenzar.

- Suenas seguro.

- Adam... - respiro profundo, aquí va nada... susurros- solo... no se... no se como hacerlo...

- Gee, padre, trece años de vida, y recién vengo a darme cuenta...

- Ya basta. - se paro, tan cansado, y algo en su voz debió haberlo hecho, porque de pronto, Adam se detuvo- No podemos, no puedo... no puedes seguir así... con esta guerra, cada día... – ir a donde nadie jamás ha ido antes, Lex. Scotty hará su aparición en cualquier minuto- no puedo dejar... que seamos solo eso... - murmuro... - y no se como, Dios- rió- realmente no, pero... no quiero que un día de estos, sientas la necesidad de enterrar algo filoso en mi cuerpo y... - no es el mejor momento para reír, Lex.

- Quien te dice que no lo he pensado- ambos sonrieron ante eso.

- Adam... - advirtió mas por habito que por cualquier otra forma. 

- No puedes cambiar quien eres, ni lo que sientes... hacia mi- añadió quietamente. Lex se le quedo mirando por un momento, shock en su rostro (y deberías asombrarte, tiene solo trece años, y es _tu _hijo) y tal vez era él quien... estaba muriendo ahora, o al menos, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo...

- Adam... - se acerco despacio, invadiendo con cautela su espacio, dando oportunidad para escapar. Adam se sentó abrazando sus piernas, así que Lex solo toco su rostro, y cuando Adam rechaza el tacto, parte de él sigue muriendo, pero no corre (es un Luthor, recuerda), pero: Egoísta, egoísta, esto no es solo acerca de ti. Di algo, algo, algo que valga alguna mierda, porque él lo vale todo- eres todo... - Adam mueve la cabeza y Lex levanta el mentón- no se... no se como poder expresar... lo que eres, lo que significa, lo que representas... 

- ¿Por qué puedes amarlo tanto y no a mí?...- no debería doler tanto. No debería siquiera pensarlo. Es obvio y evidente, razonamiento facilista y tan joven, su voz un murmullo, como cuando era pequeño, y pedía que le leyera cuantos, con esa voz llena de asombro y miedo, como si él fuera algo grande, algo suyo, algo eterno- no te culpo, es decir... - una lagrima cayo- lo... también lo amo, y se quien es... es solo...

- ¿Solo que?... – acaricio su cabello.

- Antes de... todo, sabia que no podías amar- no cierres los ojos, Lex-  y estaba bien y, y ahora... - Lex cierra los ojos y recuerda, una única lagrima derramada en el funeral de su madre, Lionel a su lado, y el odio tan intenso, tanto, por lo que esa lagrima representaba, porque en ese entonces él era engañado por las imágenes, mas que ahora, y esa lagrima, significaba la respuesta a una pregunta jamás hecha, si pudiste amarla, ¿porque no a mi?... era solo que él no tenía idea de la profundidad, del _tipo_ de amor que corría por sus venas. Que corre por las suyas. Y en Adam.

- Nunca dejare de amarte, nunca lo he hecho, soy un. Un padre de mierda, pero... quisiera intentar.

- No- lo corto.

- Adam... 

- No... porque me has dicho tantas veces que no soy un fracaso, y que todo cambiara, y él te ha dicho que lo hagas, y nunca, nunca... solo vete... 

- No- sollozo quietamente. 

- Vete... - se limpio la nariz con la manga de su pijama, y Lex trago saliva... debo arreglarme, y debo ir... y... - Lex lo abrazo, aceptando los golpes y los murmullos de odio, y beso su frente- no vuelvas ha hacer eso, ¡no vuelvas a venir con promesas que son solo polvo!.

- El odio no es complicado Adam...

- No... ¿qué sabría yo de eso?, solo soy el hijo de un bastardo, y una prostituta de tercera clase, es eso lo que dijiste...

- Adam...

- ¡¡NO!!... ¡¡¡lárgate de aquí!!!...por favor... - susurro. Lex se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- No dejare que esto quede así... no puedo...

- Ándate...

- Adam... 

- Por favor... - Lex cerro la puerta y no supo que hacer, no quiso, su obra, sus palabras, ni siquiera Clark podía contra eso y... su hijo al otro lado de la puerta... - por favor... no te vayas...

Y Lex se derrumbo en el piso, hasta que Gabriela llegó en busca de Adam, y no pudo, no pudo, mantener la mirada, dejo a su hijo arreglando sus cosas. Su hijo, el niño que jamás debió ser, el chico que se dedicaba a los deportes más extremos, y a escribir poesía cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Adam. Su sangre. Lex entro a la habitación, y se sentó en la cama, junto a un vestido y preocupado Clark.

- No sé lo que he hecho... - Clark lo abrazo... - él se irá y... habrá un mañana, ¿cierto?, Para solucionar esto, para empezar... otro día- Clark no respondió.

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Lex sabe como esperar, por el mañana, por otro día, por su equipo científico diciéndole que otro pequeño trozo de información ha sido salvada o desencriptada, por las llamadas de Adam que son casi nulas, por las pocas que llegan y que son siempre para Clark... por latidos cada vez mas erráticos del hombre a su lado. Pero es todo lo que hay, la espera. Es todo lo que tiene, y se aferra a ella, porque es conocida, y es suya; y desde hace un rato esta despierto, y en la oscuridad, los más extraños pensamientos le asaltan, y cuando siente a Clark respirando agitadamente, lo despierta despacio, y murmura gentilezas sin sentido en su oído hasta que el sueño deja paso a la vigilia. Cosas que solo pasan en la oscuridad, cosas que solo suceden en esta cama, en este momento, y Clark sonríe, mientras Lex piensa en los últimos tratos a cerrar, la disputa con uno de sus ex asociados, y lo bien que Clark huele, e intenta tener alguna semblanza de vida, alguna semblanza de humanidad, y había algo que él necesitaba recordar, pero no sabe que, y si solo...

- ¿Qué pasa?.

- No recuerdo.

- Que.

- Donde deje mis calcetines- Clark sonríe d nuevo, y Dios, él es tan generoso con eso. Recuerdos de un café en algún lugar de mala muerte, y esa sonrisa que le hacia perder el aliento, justo como ahora. 

- ¿Me despiertas a las tres de la mañana para preguntar eso?.

- Amen de otras cosas...

- OH.

- Si, Oh- beso su hombro y de pronto recordó... - Hey, Clark- días de grandes decisiones, días de grandes consecuencias, días de miedo, días de odio, días de terror, días de salvar al mundo del demonio de la semana, días de incertidumbre, y días... como estos.

- ¿Hmm?...

- ¿ Es idea mía?, O has ganado algo de peso.

FIN. 


End file.
